Big Hero 6: Beta Test
by hellodaxushi
Summary: The story happens about four years after the events of the movie, and the main character is an 18 year old girl named Suki Takeda. She is a freshman at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology studying Robotics and Sculpture, and she meets Tadashi, Baymax, and Hiro...in that order. Tadashi is alive? Hiro is a teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. This is just a story that developed in my head over time that I needed to write down.**

**Some Background: **The story happens about 4 years after the events of the movie, and the main character is an 18 year old girl named Suki Takeda who is a bit socially awkward (for good reasons which you'll find out later on!). She is a freshman at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology studying Robotics and Sculpture (s/o to obscure double majors!), and she can be considered a genius in biology. How does this all come into play? Please read to find out!

Please go easy on me! This is my first story, and I have a feeling it's going to be pretty intricate.

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, I am Baymax. You're personal healthcare companion. I was alerted of your distress when you said, 'Ow.' On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" says this gigantic marshmallow that just inflated right in front of my eyes.

"Uh...I guess one." I reply tentatively. The 'ow' really only happened from shock that the automatic door didn't open right away and I was clumsy enough to run into it.

"You have sustained no injuries. However, you have small abrasions and cuts on your arms which need medical attention. Please uncover your arms." Without questioning, I pull the sleeves to my sweater up, revealing the cuts on my arms and Baymax sprays them with some sort of antibacterial spray and expertly wraps them in gauze.

"Thank you, Baymax." I gratefully tell the robot. It had been so long since I had someone else treat my wounds in a long time, and even if it was a robot, it was endearing.

In response, Baymax continues, "Your skin pallor and small size also indicate that you are lacking vitamin D and other important nutrients. Diagnosis: malnourishment. Prescription: proper diet and exercise." the marshmallow named Baymax tells me.

"Ah...thank you...Baymax." I tell the robot, but having a robot tell me that I need to exercise more totally does not help with my self-esteem.

"You are welcome." It stares at me for another while, and then says, "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Oh, uh, actually, Baymax, can you first tell me where I can find the professor for the class Robotic Programming 485?"

"Hiro will be back from the men's restroom shortly. He goes every day at 9AM, 3PM, and 7PM to stay regular and healthy."

"Oh...thank you... for too much information." I cringe, not needing to know that my professor needs a regular schedule. How old is this guy anyway?

"Baymax? Why are you...?" a male voice flows into the room, followed by the door automatically opening to reveal a young male, probably the same age as me. "Oh." He stops when he sees me standing in front of Baymax. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he says, kind of aggressively.

"Um, I'm Suki Takeda, and I'm looking for the professor for Robotic Programming 485...?" I ask for the second time, this time with even more uncertainty than when I asked a robot.

"Oh, that's me." He says, relaxing a bit, "You were the one who missed class yesterday right? The freshman in my advanced programming class? You can just call me Hiro, we're both 18, so no need for fancy names or anything. Just treat me like your friend!" The boy, my professor, also named Hiro, says, extremely quickly, almost too fast for me to understand.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was moving into my apartment, and it took longer than expected. I'm here to get the syllabus." I answer. He's the same age as me and already a professor? Doesn't that make it super awkward to teach a class if everyone's older than you? And how am I supposed to act around friends? Oh my goodness this social situation is too much for me, I'm just gonna scadaddle outta here ASAP.

"Freshman year already getting to you, huh?" He asks, with a smirk on his face and handing me the syllabus from a pile on his desk, "Well this is technically my first year teaching too, so I guess we're both new to these positions."

"Uh, yeah, sorry Professor Hiro, but I need to get to my next class. Thanks for the syllabus!" I tell him while checking my nonexistent watch on my arm, then turn to Baymax and say, "Thanks, Baymax. I am satisfied with my care."

"Wait, don't you need me to explain what we learned in class yesterday?" He calls out to me as I was trying to flee.

"Uh, the syllabus says it's just learning the lingo and reviewing stuff from pre-req classes... I think I got it." I reply and quickly shout, "Bye!" as I run from the room.

Being out of human contact for four years really does make social situations different. Back then, I was a kid and I could go up to anyone and have them talk to me. Now I'm technically an adult and there's stuff like social etiquette and established friend groups that inhibit me from doing all those things. I'm surprised I could even function correctly in that situation. There were just too many stray variables from my expectations. An inflatable robot? An 18 year old professor? Is this even real life?

**~~Little Time Skip~~**

"Hey, how was school?" Tadashi asks as I open the front door to our apartment.

"It was ok, I guess." I grumble, trying not to remember all the awkward situations I caused in just one day.

"Oh, come on. I bet it was fine. People just probably thought you were a little weird, but that's just how you are." He says as he walks over and ruffles my hair.

"Earth to Tadashi, when puberty hit, I didn't get the chance to compare myself with the other girls and feel insecure. So now it's all hitting me now. And with every single person I meet." I argue overdramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But you are the single heir to Takeda Hospital Group and you are probably the only person in the world to have a complete and functioning knowledge of both the human body and robotics. Why do you always forget that?" He says as he pulls me into a bear hug.

"Thanks Tadashi. You always make me feel better." I smile at him.

"No prob for my little sis. It's the least I can do since you and your father saved me." He smiles back. "Now, who wants some chicken?" He asks as he lets me go and I smell the faint burning from the kitchen.

"Oh no, you didn't." I cry as I run over to see black lumps of what I presumed to be chicken laying on the kitchen table. "Tadashi do you smell that? That smell is smoke. It means you burnt the chicken and that we can't eat it."

"I don't smell anything." He says. Since his olfactory receptors* weren't damaged when I had found him, I knew it wasn't a problem with my programming. Tadashi just has a bad nose.

I groan and tell him, "Next time when the chicken starts turning black or catches on fire, it means it's burnt, ok?" I get a nod, and then dig out two more pieces of chicken from the fridge. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

Tadashi is alive! (Of course, what kind of sequel would leave him dead?)

*olfactory receptors are in your nose and they let you smell!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Hero 6. The story is based off some of the characters. **

**Also, please excuse this attempt to develop Suki and Hiro's relationship. It's a little awkward, and criticisms are welcome!**

**Suki's Perspective**

The next day, I arrive to class just before the bell rings so I don't have to choose a seat and place myself in any difficult social situations. Since the class is an advanced programming class mainly full of seniors, I already predicted that there would only be 20 or so people and that they would have their own friend groups and choose their seats according to those social constrictions. Unfortunately for me, that left me with the desk front and center.

As I rush to sit down and boot my computer, Professor Hiro gives me a slight smile and then launches himself into his lecture. It's not that I don't want to be friends with him, but isn't being friends with the professor a violation of the student-teacher social regulation or something? But then again, Professor Hiro is probably the only person I could relate to in this class. Most of the other students are graduating after this year and couldn't possibly see befriending a freshman as interesting, and the other students in my art classes are pretty obscure and/or shady. Not that being obscure and shady means they're bad people...just not my kind of people. So maybe I should stop thinking about it so much, and befriend him after the semester ends.

And quit being an awkward mess. Easier said than done, but hey, acknowledging is the first step to change or something right?

When class ended, I was packing up my things to leave when Professor Hiro approaches my desk and leans on it. "So how was class? Was the material too hard for you? I'm just following the previous professor's syllabus, and I wasn't sure if you had learned any of this stuff yet." He asks me.

"Ah, uh, it was actually fine. I was expecting something completely over my head too, but this was all review for me." I tell him honestly, which I think surprised the both of us.

"Really, even for most seniors, this is pretty difficult stuff. You seem to already have a comprehensive knowledge of robotic programming as a freshman." He says, staring at me intently, as if sizing me up. "Did you learn it all yourself?"

"Actually, no." I laugh, probably already failing his expectations. "My dad taught me most of the stuff I know. Then I picked up a couple extra things after he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad." He says, earnestly with a look of understanding, "I lost mine when I was still young so I don't really remember them that well."

"No worries, I'm sorry about your parents too, I guess we're both pitiful orphans, huh Professor Hiro?" I smile, liking the connection I suddenly had with him.

"Yeah," He laughs and shakes his head. "You don't have to keep calling me professor. Like I said, we're better off friends than teacher and student right?" He does this thing with his eyes that prod me to nod my head yes. How does he do that? Anyways, I guess I'm way ahead of my Let's-Be-Friends-After-the-Semester-Ends Plan. "Back to the original topic, how much do you exactly know about programming?" he asks while looking down at me through his messy mob of hair.

Honestly, he's pretty cute, now that I think about it; and he's my age. Oops, gotta answer his question I realize almost a nanosecond too late and shrug in response to his question. "I honestly don't know. Have you heard of the Takeda Hospital Group?" I ask.

Surprised by my sudden change of direction, he answers, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone goes there for their doctor's appointments."

I smile at his classic response and honestly tell him, "I've spent basically my whole life there learning about robotic prosthetics because my dad worked there as a surgeon, so the stuff I know is mainly related to making robotic parts move, and I never 'formally' learned anything."

"Hm," He says, scrunching his nose a bit to look at me more intently, "This is so interesting. You know a lot of the complicated programs, but don't know the extent of your knowledge. How has it just all been memorized in your head? I'm really interested in what you know exactly. You could be considered a genius like me, actually."

"Oh wow, I can be like a self-proclaimed genius like Hiro. How exciting." I automatically reply sarcastically. When I realize what I said, I want to cringe, but he starts laughing loudly.

"I guess that came out wrong didn't it? I meant that you have untapped potential, Suki. How about this? Whenever you have free time, come to my office and we can figure out exactly what you know and what you don't know. That way next semester you can find a class that will fit your interests more specifically." He proposes, surpassing any and all of my expectations. I know this time it took me a little too long to respond because Hiro tilts his head after a bit and raises his eyebrows. "Is there something wrong? If you don't want to, that's fine. You can say no, it won't impact your grade or anything." He does that thing with his eyes again, and it makes me not want to deny him.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that I had thought I could build a friendship with you over the semester, and all of a sudden it's my first day in class and we're already going to hang out with each other." I smile sheepishly at how honest I'm being and continue, "But I would love to precisely figure what I know and what I don't."

Hiro laughs loudly again, and tells me, "You're cute, Suki. If you can count something like private lessons as 'hanging out', then I think you need to get out more, but I mean we're both pitiful, orphaned, self-proclaimed geniuses, so of course we're friends! Well, I have another class after this, so I gotta jet. See you later!"

And just like that, Hiro leaves without knowing exactly how excited and amazed of a state he left me in. I have a friend! My first friend! I have to tell Tadashi.

**Hiro's Perspective:**

Cute? Is that the only thing you could think of? I mentally beat myself up on my poor word choice. When I got my first class roster, I expected to be teaching a lot of people older than me, but her name and age surprised me, so I thought I could befriend her. What I didn't expect was that she would be that pretty. And that smart. And that I would be so stupid. Really? Cute? Ugh I still feel like punching myself.

When I finally finish teaching my last class of the day, I head back to my office. "Hey, Baymax." I say, activating my robotic friend.

"Hello, Hiro." he says in the middle of inflating. "How was class today?"

"Good, thanks for asking. Are there any updates on missions?" I ask him.

"There was a large car crash today while you were in class, so I did not notify you. Fred and Wasabi were able to clear the traffic and bring the injured to medical attention." Baymax tells me.

"That's good." I reply, barely hearing what he said and holding in a sigh. Now that everyone has real jobs, it's hard to get together like the old times when we were all students. Of course, public safety is the most important, but we can't just throw our own jobs and futures under the bus. That's why I decided to become a professor at school like Wasabi so that we could have more flexible hours doing research and teaching than Gogo who had a full-time job and Honey who is slaving over her PhD research. After four years, Big Hero 6 hasn't stopped helping the people of San Fransokyo, but it's getting harder and harder to do it all together. What would happen when we all get families of our own? Or if someone moves away? It just wouldn't be the same.

"Anyone in need of help at the moment? Bank robbery? Falling bridge? Cat stuck in a tree?" I ask Baymax, hopefully.

"No. At the moment, the people and pets of San Fransokyo are all physically safe from danger." He replies.

"Alright, thanks bud." I sigh and turn and stare at my empty desk. I already submitted my research for the year a week before school started, and now I'm just waiting for it to be published and the funding to come in. The people are safe, it's a perfect day, and I'm completely bored out of my mind.

Except one girl pops into my head. "That's it!" I shout, booting up my computer. "Baymax, do you remember Suki Takeda? The girl from yesterday?"

"Of course. Her data is stored in my patient database." He replies, raises his index finger and recites, "Suki Takeda. Age: 18. Blood type: AB positive. Height: five feet. Weight: 98 pounds." He pauses, then asks me, "Would you like me to go on?" knowing that I usually stop listening to him at this point.

"Yes, please go on." I prod enthusiastically.

"Yesterday I treated multiple cuts and abrasions that were several days old on her upper arms, typically received from rough encounters of physical conflict. Her small height and low weight also indicate several years of malnourishment, common in most lower income households or young students living on their own. Neurotransmitters from yesterday revealed that she has intermittent depression, anxiety, and high stress due to a close, personal loss."

Wow. Suki's medical history revealed a lot more than I expected. For someone so young, she's had to go through a lot, and for some reason, I get this burning feeling to protect her from any future issues. I wonder if she's eating properly now or if she goes home while it's still light outside. I wonder if she has anyone that will watch out for her or if she even has enough money to buy food or afford an apartment on campus.

Shoot now I'm distracted. My only job is to help her with her programming. For now. I can help her out more when we become closer friends. Because that's something I'm definitely counting on. Anyways back to programming, I'll just start from the very basics and collect everything she should have learned, and make a chart to be able to track what she knows and what she doesn't. Actually since I have the time, I might as well put it all into one cohesive program, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own BH6 or the characters; just this story.**

**Suki's Persective**

"Tadashi! I'm home!" I shout through the large apartment filled with medical machinery and tools.

"Finally! Thank goodness!" I hear him shout from his room.

Uh oh, that means something bad definitely happened. Usually if something bad happens, Tadashi doesn't even notice like the burnt chicken yesterday, but if he does, that means something is acting up again. I run into his room and I see him standing in the middle of his desk.

"Uh..." I stand there for a minute, not entirely sure why he's there.

"Ok, so I know I can definitely get down from here, but while I was up here I realized that I don't know how to climb down backwards from things like ladders or desktops and stuff like that. I was trying to get my legs to cooperate, but I feel like they move kind of weird. You gotta tell me which muscles to move exactly." He explains quickly.

I run over to the desk and grab hold of his hand. He squats and then sticks his right foot out behind him. I describe to him the details of how to move backwards and which exact muscles to contract and release to move backwards. When he successfully gets down, he climbs back onto his desk.

"Alright, I'm going to practice this. You can do homework now or whatever!" He dismisses me, and I just huff a breath of a laugh and sit down on his bed.

"Yeah, and then when you fall I'm just going to have to replace that head of yours with robots too." I reply sarcastically.

You see, four years ago my dad and I were attending the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's Expo for my robotic epidermis prototype when the building suddenly caught fire and we found Tadashi among the remains. His body was over 60% burned, and 40% of those parts were completely charred, but he was still just barely alive. We took him back to our house and immediately went into emergency care. My dad had to go to work in the morning, but I continued to work day and night for about a year to replace the destroyed body parts with our own prosthetics to keep him alive. I even decided to put off going to SFIT in order to save him. Now after four years of constant work, Tadashi is about 50-50 human-robot, including most of his legs and his entire right arm, but you wouldn't be able to tell just looking at him because I'm just that good. Except for his memories, his brain and his heart were generally without damage, but sometimes I think he inhaled a bit too many smoke fumes for his head to be wound on straight. (So that's what I have decreed on what happened to Tadashi! Hopefully, everything makes a little bit more sense...a deeper explanation for who Suki is will be coming later!)

I watch him practice going up and down from his desk a couple times and even bring in a ladder to see him try going up and down. After his fifth successful attempt, I put the ladder away and hang out in his room with some cupcakes we had in the pantry to celebrate his new skill. "By the way, how was school today?" Tadashi says, between bites.

"Oh! I made a friend!" I tell him excitedly.

"See! I knew you could do it! What's her name?" he asks.

"Uh, my friend's actually a 'he', and his name is Hiro." I say. Tadashi gets this look on his face, and I know he's thinking something, but won't say it out loud.

"What." I stare at him dryly.

"Nothing." He says, avoiding eye contact.

"Dude." I say and punch his left arm.

"Ow, you know that's the one that hurts!" he whines, but I just continue to stare at him. "Ok, ok. It's just that I think, as your brother who loves you very much, that it would be better if you made a friend who was a girl." After hearing that, I just give him a blank stare. I mean, I would like a friend who was a girl too, but I was just going to celebrate that I had any social capabilities at all. Tadashi gets up and heads out of his room, "You said his name was Hiro? He's probably on the student directory right?"

When he said that, my eyes widened. "You're going to look him up?"

"Suki, this is your first friend! What if he's a weirdo? We have to make sure." Tadashi says, heading to the super computer we have set up in our living room.

"Oh my goodness Tadashi, he's my first friend. It's not like I'm going to marry him or anything." I argue back and then pause. Tadashi stops from booting up the computer and looks at me.

"You're getting married to him?" Tadashi asks, blood draining from his face.

"No! Tadashi, please! Gross!" I shout and then mumble, "He's probably not going to be in the student directory...because he's a teacher."

"You befriended a teacher?" he asks, jaw dropping open.

"Well, he's the same age as me! As I said, his name is Hiro. Look him up."

"Hiro...Hiro what? There are going to be a bunch of 'Hiro's in the system. It's a pretty common name."

"Uh..." I suddenly realize I don't even know his name. I don't know my first friend's name, and I don't even know my professor's name.

"You. Don't. Know. His. Full. NAME?!" Tadashi yells.

"I'm new to social situations ok?!" I argue back, but we both knew Tadashi won this round. "I'll find out tomorrow, so chillax." I pout and reach over to turn the computer off so he wouldn't be tempted to look Hiro up on the computer. "Oh, and he's helping me refine my programming skills, so I won't be home as early from now on." I tell Tadashi with as casual of a voice as possible, and turn to go into the kitchen - which I've banned him from - to make dinner, leaving him in complete disbelief.

**~~~Time Skip to the Next Day~~~**

**Hiro's Perspective**

"Hi...are you busy now?" Suki says hesitantly from the doorway of my office. I look up from my computer and see only her head sticking through the doorway.

I laugh and say, "No, come in. I was just finishing up the program we're going to use to figure out how much you know."

With the lure of helping her, she enters my office and sits in the chair next to mine. "A program?" She asks, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yeah, I basically created a game that will 'test' you on everything you need to know about programming up to the things we'll learn in my class, and then chart everything so we can know what you need to work on and what you don't." I tell her, and her eyes get even bigger.

"Cool! Let's get started right now!" She says with excitement, but then her face freezes and she timidly looks over at me and continues, "That is...if you're free. I don't want to bother you."

"I think I should be free. Don't worry about it. I might get a call later, but if you're ok with being in here by yourself, then it should be fine." I casually tell her, BH6 missions these days usually take half an hour tops, so even if I leave for a bit, it should be fine.

"Ah...ok." she says, timid again. Dang, I really want her to feel comfortable around me, hopefully she'll open up more.

I start up the game on my computer, and she starts to get to work on it. I created it to basically be like a puzzle game where the computer will give her tasks to program and once she is able to successfully program the task, she will 'level up' and move onto the next puzzle until she gets stuck. Amazingly, she breezes through almost half of it in half an hour while also holding a light conversation with me.

After another 15 minutes, she passes through another three levels, before a loud and painfully long buzz blasts through the room.

"Ah, that really scared me." I sigh, slouching back in my chair and willing my heartbeat back to normal.

"You were the one who programmed it to do that!" Suki laughs, tilting her head back so her short brown hair comes off her shoulders, and that makes me want to make her laugh more.

"Whatever. Who said you could get that question wrong? Jeez." I huff with pretend anger, and I'm rewarded with another chuckle.

"Psh. I was doing so well, I purposely got this question wrong to see what would happen." she snaps back with nonchalance.

"Sure. Uh-huh." I reply with more sarcasm that I knew I had in me, and turn to check what went wrong. In fact, Suki really had just spelled something wrong in the last sentence.

"Told you." she sticks her tongue out at me, and then turns back to complete the level.

Just as she was going onto the next one, I get a notification from Baymax about a carjacking not far from school. I glance over to where he's plugged in charging and thank him silently for not automatically inflating like he normally does.

"Sorry, Suki, I gotta take care of something. You can stay if you want to finish the levels." I say, getting up from my seat and going over to pick up Baymax's charging station and my keys, trying to get out as fast as possible, but without making Suki feel like I didn't want to be around her anymore.

She tilts her head a bit, and then shrugs, cutely changing her expressions with each movement. "Nah, it's ok. Can I come after your last class tomorrow?" she asks casually, and I want to whoop with excitement.

"Of course, my last class is at 1, so any time after that is fine." I reply with a smile instead, and I start exiting my office, prompting her to also follow me out without making it awkward.

"Kay. See you then." she smiles back, and we both leave my office together.

I had just turned to walk away when I hear a loud gasp behind me, making me whirl around.

"I almost forgot! Hiro, what's your last name?" she asks, eyes wide again.

I almost fall over first from worry that something had happened to her, and then from smacking my own forehead from Suki's question. "Suki. I'm your professor, shouldn't you know from the syllabus I gave you or from the first day of class?"

She sheepishly smiles and replies, "I lost the syllabus and the first time I met you, you just told me to call you Hiro. So I never found out."

"Hamada. My name's Hiro Hamada. Remember this time ok?" I smile, and ruffle her hair.

When I remove my hand from her head, I see her face frozen and her eyes wide, but this time not out of excitement. There was a sense of fear or something, but she quickly hides it, and smiles almost too brightly, "Ok, see you tomorrow! You should probably hurry and take care of that thing with Baymax!" and she runs off, and I have to run off to stop the carjacking. It was probably nothing right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters. I just use them for stories. :D**

**Suki's Perspective**

I burst through the front door and head straight for the super computer in the living room. Tadashi hears me, and rushes over immediately when he doesn't hear my usual, 'I'm home.'

"What's up? What's wrong? Suki?" he says, hovering around me with worry as I boot up the computer.

"Hamada." I say, turning to him with no expression on my face.

"Yeah, that's my last name." Tadashi says, with a look on his face like I was going crazy.

"That's Hiro's last name too. His name is Hiro Hamada. That's not a very common last name." I say, still expressionless from worry and excitement fighting to win over my body.

Tadashi immediately takes the other seat in front of the computer and sure enough, we find connections immediately. We both sit in shock for a moment. I should have known how easy it would be to find Tadashi's family connections. My dad and I should have looked up Tadashi's family history years ago, but I was so focused on fixing up Tadashi that I never once thought about his actual family.

"Brother!" Tadashi jumps up and whoops. "Suki, I have a brother! And an aunt!" He smiles at me and pulls me off of my chair. He hugs me and starts spinning me around, and I laugh and cry at the same time.

"We did it." I cry in between sobs and laughs.

"You did it!" Tadashi exclaims, but I'm still not sure if I should be crying or laughing. We found Tadashi's family, but what now?

**~~~Time Skip~~~  
><strong>

The next day, at exactly 1PM, I show up in front of Hiro's office. I inhale a deep breath in between the delay of the automatic door. "Wow, what a gunner." Hiro says when the door finally opens.

I flash him a nervous smile, but don't enter the room. Instead, I start wringing my hands in front of me, and Hiro immediately stands up and walks over to where I'm standing.

"What's wrong?" He asks, serious concern showing on his face.

"Uhm..." I hesitate, all the words that I had rehearsed in my head last night flew away from nervousness and I was left speechless

"Are you ok? Are you sick? Do you need Baymax to look at you?" Hiro continues.

"Ah no, I'm fine. Uhm, but I...uhm...Hiro, I have something of yours." I stumble through my words and finally spit that out. Oh jeez, it sounds like I stole something from him. And it's not like Tadashi is an object that was owned by Hiro before.

"Huh?" Hiro says, and just looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed together with confusion.

"Just..." I pause, and I know at this point, me saying anything will make it worse, so I turn and walk out of his office saying, "Can you just follow me?" Hoping he would get the picture and follow me out.

I glance back over my shoulder and take in a breath of relief when I see him walking beside me. "So...can you tell me where we're going?" he asks, now with a little amusement on his face like this was some sort of game.

"Uh, we'll be there in like five minutes, I need to show you something." I tell him as we leave the building and walk across the street.

"And that something is something of mine?" He hedges, following me step by step.

"Uhmm, kind of. Not really. It's not really _yours_, but uhm it should be? No it's not even an it. What am I saying?" I try to explain, but my words just keep getting tangled in my mouth. "You'll see when we get there." Was the only explanation I could provide at the time, and we turn onto my street.

When I stop in front of my building, I put in the entrance code, and run inside to hit the elevator button. I turn around, and see Hiro still standing outside staring up at the building. "What? Come on." I shout at him.

"You _live_ _here_?" Hiro says, pointing at the new steel structure with tastefully large glass windows that screamed affluence and opulence.

"Yeah, now come on." I run behind him and push him into the waiting elevator and take him up to the top floor.

"You live in the penthouse?!" Hiro exclaims when we get there.

I take the time to pause before I unlock the door because where I lived seemed to be a big deal to him. "Hiro, you know my last name, right?"

"Yeah, it's Takeda, I'm not like someone else who forgets the name of her friend." He chuckles, remembering our encounter from yesterday.

I sigh, knowing he would need help putting it together. "Where do you go for your doctor appointments?"

Confused by the sudden onslaught of questions, he answers, "Takeda Hospital Gr-" He stops, and I can practically see the neurons firing off in his brain to put the information together.

"Yes, I'm the daughter of the former head director of the hospital. I have a lot of money, so I can afford a place like this." I explain quickly, and then mutter, "I kind of needed to afford this place either way." Then, I turn back and stare him in the face to focus him back on our original topic. "Hiro, I _need_ to show you this. It's important. Can you stop freaking out about the building for like, 15 minutes?"

Seeing the seriousness on my face, he sobers up and nods, and I finally unlock the door. "I'm home!" I shout through the apartment, and then add, "I have a guest too!"

Hearing me come in, the figure waiting around the corner quickly comes into view in the hallway we were standing in, and I can feel the hair on my arms raise from the static and tension in the air.

A few moments of silence pass by and I start to feel uncomfortable. Why aren't they saying anything? Finally, Hiro opens his mouth to speak, but the actual words are delayed a bit. "T-Tadashi?" Hiro finally manages to say, with his voice cracking and his eyes wide.

When he hears Hiro say his name, a visible spark travels across Tadashi's body, ending at his head and he falls over. "Tadashi!" Both Hiro and I shout and rush over to where he lays on the ground.

I quickly check his pulse and all of his vitals, and confirm that he's alright while Hiro just sits on the ground next to him holding his hand. After a few moments, Tadashi opens his eyes and glances between the two of us. "Hiro?" He says, and a sigh of relief escapes from both mine and Hiro's lips. We help him into a sitting position on the floor, but Tadashi flashes me a look of confusion, and asks, "Who is this girl, Hiro? Where are we?" And all the blood drains from my face.

Panicking, I respond, "Tadashi, what is your last memory?"

He shoots me another look of confusion, and then says, "Hiro and I were at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Expo and he had just presented his microbots. Then there was a fire, and then...?"

"That's ok, Tadashi, what matters is that you're ok! You're alive!" Hiro shouts and hangs onto Tadashi.

If I could have fainted, I would have right then and there. Tadashi has forgotten everything in the last four years, but remembers everything up until the accident. "Something must have short circuited, and the shock somehow restarted his brain." I mumble quickly, "I wonder if he's able to operate correctly."

"What do you mean, 'operate'?" Hiro asks, letting go of Tadashi, worry starting to cloud over his happiness.

"It's not as if Tadashi just magically escaped the fire, Hiro," I tell him, "Tadashi's body was over 50% burned and a lot of his body has been replaced with robotic prosthetics. We spent the entire last year rehabilitating so he would be able to function normally." Turning to Tadashi, "Can you get up off the ground?"

"You never answered my question. Who are you?" he stubbornly says, remaining on the ground.

"Ah, uhm, I am your doctor. I've been overseeing your recovery for the past four years." I tell him. I mean, I guess that's true in a sense, right? Not waiting to see if he bought my story, I ask him again, "Can you get up?"

Tadashi tries to get up, but he's only able to move his left arm, the one that wasn't damaged in the fire. Hiro takes his arm and pulls him to his feet, but Tadashi only manages to shuffle his legs instead of actually using all the muscles of his prosthetics.

"Oh, no." I say, and start taking note of all the muscles he's lost control of. "Your hams, the lower half of your quads, IT band, ACL, and all the muscles below your meniscus have lost movement." I say, circling both Tadashi and Hiro who's supporting him. "Your arm has lost all function after your traps," I say, and then lightly punch him in the stomach.

Tadashi grunts and Hiro shouts, "Hey!" in response, but I continue with my diagnosis.

"Your nervous system is still intact, and it seems your replaced organs are functioning fine." I stand in place for a second, and then declare, "I'm going to have to open you up."

**Hiro's Perspective**

"What? No!" I shout, and jump in front of my brother. First Suki acts all weird, then I finally see my brother again, then he faints, and now she wants to open him up? What in the world is wrong with her?

"Hiro, before you two met, Tadashi was completely fine. Now he can't move his arm or legs. I need to see what went wrong." Suki says, crossing her arms as if she was a doctor forcing her patient to take his medicine.

"So you're blaming this on me?" I argue, a sudden wave of anger washing over me.

"What? No. I just-" she starts, but I cut her off.

"Just what? You had Tadashi alive for four years, and you didn't once think to contact the family to let them know he was alive?!" I yell, and all of a sudden, I can't stop yelling. "We held a funeral, Suki! With no body! Because you had him, and he was alive this whole time! How could you not think about the family that thought he had died?! How could you not think about his litter brother who thought he witnessed his death until this very moment?!"

"I-" she starts, but I cut her off again.

"Not only that, but you add all these parts to him, casually break him apart, and keep him in this apartment like he's some sort of robot pet? This is my brother we're talking about!" I shout, at this point, heaving for breath.

"I do not treat him like a robot nor a pet!" She argues back, taking the space where I was catching my breath to butt in her argument. It's not like I was listening, but she shouts anyways, "I spent four years rebuilding him, caring for him, protecting him, and then all of a sudden, you come along and we have to start all over! He doesn't even remember how to use his legs anymore! You do not have the right to be angry at me for what I've done because EVERYTHING was for Tadashi!" she yells, her face turning red, and her arms begin to shake.

"Hah, everything was for Tadashi? Tadashi doesn't even know who you are! You-!" I start another argument, but Tadashi cuts in by putting his left arm in between the both of us.

"Stop it. Both of you. Hiro, we should go home." Tadashi says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and we turn to shuffle out the door.

"But-" Suki starts again, but Tadashi turns and throws a glare at her.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what exactly you've done to me, but you need to leave us alone. I've missed four years with my brother, which you stole from us. I'm going home." Tadashi growls, and I see Suki's mouth start to pucker and her eyes start to tear. Serves her right. When we finally make to the door, the pucker and tears were gone and a deep scowl was etched across her face before she slammed the door, practically pushing both of us over.

-Ok, so I'll try to update the story every three days or so, I started school again, so it'll take me a little longer to finish the story! Thanks for all your encouragements! -


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still do not own BH6 and yeah.**

**~~~The Next Day~~~**

**Tadashi's Perspective (finally!) **

I wake up in my old room. The familiar wall to wall bookshelf to my left and the old dividing screen to my right. I grunt as I push myself up on my bed, my prosthetics sore from using them wrong yesterday. Immediately, the screen is pulled open and Hiro and Aunt Cass are by my bed.

"Are you ok? Do you need help getting out of bed?" Aunt Cass frets and hovers around my bed like a fly.

"No, I'm fine, I remember how to use my prosthetics now." I tell her, and she dives in for a hug.

"Oh, I'm just so glad you're alive! Can you believe it? Tadashi's alive!" she says, and she starts to cry, just like yesterday when I first came home.

Yesterday. I remember now. After Suki and I had found out her new friend Hiro was my brother, she said she would bring him over so we could meet again, and it was going to be a touching reunion. Except it wasn't. Somehow, when I heard Hiro's voice, my robotic parts short circuited and I forgot everything that happened for the past four years, and remembered my past. It seems that now, after a night of sleep, those four years of memories are starting to return as well.

I need to let Hiro know that Suki isn't the kind of person he thinks she is...

Except Aunt Cass is still crying, and Hiro is trying to console her.

"Hey, Aunt Cass?" I say, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Huh?" she responds in between sniffles.

"It's been so long since I had your spicy hot wings. I was wondering if we could have them for lunch." I tell her, and immediately her face brightens up.

"You're right! We have to celebrate! I'll go buy the chicken and the spices right now!" She says, getting up from my bed and heads for the stairs. However, she pauses at the top and turns around, smiles at me and says, "I'm glad you're home, Tadashi."

"I'm glad I'm home too, Aunt Cass." I smile back, and watch her go down the stairs. Now with just me and Hiro in our room, Hiro starts asking questions about what we should do today and what I want to do or see or who I want to meet. Honestly, now that my memories are back, the first person I wanted to see was Honey Lemon and the rest of the group, but I have to tell Hiro about Suki first. (shameless but subtle TadaHoney insert)

"Hiro." I say, interrupting him from his detailed explanation of some building apparently named after me.

"Yeah?" He says, excitement practically shooting out of his eyes like lasers.

"It's about Suki," I start, and immediately, his mouth drops into a pout and his brows furrow. "After sleeping, it seems like I got all my memories back, and I need to tell you what really happened these past four years."

"Other than Suki trying to take you away from us?" Hiro grumbles, practically spitting out her name, then moving to sit on his bean bag chair on the other side of the screen.

"No. Suki and her father were the ones who pulled me from the building. I don't know if you know this, but they were at the Expo because Suki had also gotten accepted into SFIT for her robotic skin cells she created." I begin, telling the story from the very beginning.

"Wait, what?" Hiro says, his head poking around the screen.

"She graduated high school at 13, and was going to be in the same graduating class as you at SFIT, Hiro." I tell him, but his scowl returns and he turns back behind the screen.

"So?"

"So, why do you think she started school four years later?" I ask, hopefully getting him to think about what could have possibly happened.

"I don't know." he replies stubbornly. I sigh, and lay back down on my bed because of my sore prosthetics. I swear, this boy hasn't matured at all these past four years.

"Suki and her father found me and saved me. That day, they took me to their house and began emergency surgery to keep me alive. I wasn't conscious, but I've heard that for the entire first year, they even took turns eating and sleeping so that someone was working on me 24/7. Daiki Takeda took half the year off in order to make time to help Suki recreate the organs and muscles that were damaged, and Suki decided to not attend SFIT." I pause to see if Hiro's still listening.

"You heard about all of this? So you don't actually know." is the only thing Hiro said in response.

I sigh again, "If you really want proof, Suki has all of the security footage around their house and you can watch through the whole year's video. Someone was with me the whole time." I tell him in response, and then continue, "Anyways, everything was going fine, until Daiki Takeda died in a car accident after about a year."

"I know that story. It was all over the news. Big car swerved into little car, little car lost." Hiro replies nonchalantly, still not looking over from the dividing screen.

"Yeah, and instead of taking the time to mourn and grieve properly, Suki decided to focus everything on getting me back into perfect condition. She recreated almost half my nervous, circulatory, and endocrine systems in a year, and you even saw yesterday that when I short circuited, they didn't falter. The system she created is so accurate, that it can be compared with a one billionth percent error to the human body. Not only that, but afterwards, she kept herself locked in her huge mansion making sure that I was physically perfect. After I gained consciousness again, I was the only one who kept her company, but a man with only a head and right arm that can function properly is not a great companion." I chuckle a little remembering what happened when I first woke up. I was confused, depressed, and had no idea what was going on around me.

"What's your point, Tadashi?" Hiro says, cutting my personal reminiscing short.

"My point, is that yesterday, we were both wrong to lash out at Suki like that. Sure she could have contacted you and Aunt Cass sooner, but she put taking care of me before anything else. The only reason she went back to school instead of living off of her family's money and patenting her creations, was because she knew I had some ties to SFIT and she could find some sort of clue that would lead us back to my family. We just didn't expect to find you so quickly." I conclude, and there's a long stretch of silence between the two of us that's interrupted by a beep on Hiro's phone. "Hiro?" I ask, knowing the notification will distract him from our topic.

"I'll think about it, and talk to her after class on Monday. Sorry, but I gotta go. Something important came up at work." he tells me, and then runs out of the room.

**- Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, it puts a lot of the pieces together, but that means less exciting drama stuff happens ;p -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiro's Perspective**

I'm running over to the lab when Baymax flies past me, already in his suit. I jump onto his back and in less than a minute, I have my own suit on and we're arriving at the scene of an abandoned factory burning. "What happened here?" I ask Baymax as we land just outside the fence.

"According to police radios, this is the newest location which has been created by the local drug lords to exchange highly narcotic drugs with the civilians. The group of vagabonds sell these to younger adults and teenagers and the drug has spread across all of San Fransokyo." Baymax recites.

"Is anyone else coming?" I ask him, referring to the other members of BH6, but already knowing that the answer would be negative.

"No. Everyone else is otherwise engaged as well." he replies.

"Alright, so we'll go in, scare away the teenagers, and try and capture as many of the sellers as possible. Got it?" I tell Baymax as I climb back up to my usual spot and he takes off for the seemingly lifeless building in response.

We crash through a window leading to the open large area where a mix of large, overweight men and small skinny teenagers were all standing. Immediately, the teenagers start scrambling out of the building while the overweight drug lords grab their guns. Unphased, Baymax dives in, twisting and turning around in the air to dodge the bullets. To capture the men, I quickly and accurately shoot out three small nets that entangle and secure three of them to the ground while Baymax renders as many unconscious with blows to their heads.

Just when I thought all the men were secured, a loud shout cries out from behind me, and I turn to see another man with his gun pointed straight at my chest. Before Baymax or I could react at all, the shot rings out, and I'm thrown to the floor.

I pry open my eyes, and see Baymax throwing the man with the gun to the floor and confiscating his gun. On top of me is a heavy weight, and I look down to see Tadashi sprawled over me with a giant cut through his right arm.

"Tadashi!" I shout, rushing to sit up while holding Tadashi up. "Tadashi are you ok?!" I shout into his ear while his eyes flicker open.

"I'm fine, Hiro, stop shouting in my ear." I grumbles while sitting up cross legged, and then pushing me away.

"No, Tadashi, you were shot! We have to take you into the hospital!" I start to panic and grab onto him again.

"Hiro, seriously, I'm fine." Tadashi says, pushing me off again, and stands up to pull out his cell phone. He dials a number and says, "Yes, hello? San Fransokyo Police Department? Yes, there was a shooting by the old factory on the east side of the city, and some men have been apprehended. Yes, please come quickly."

Confused, I stay sitting on the ground, Tadashi wasn't even bleeding, and he still had complete use of his right arm. He lifts up his arm and waggles his fingers at me and explains, "I'm like half robot, remember? This side doesn't even hurt. The downside is that it doesn't regenerate either, so we need to go find Suki to fix me up if I want full function of my arm back."

Dazed, I let Tadashi help me up off the ground, and Baymax walks over. "How did you find us here?" I ask Tadashi, finally starting to realize that my brother was not the same as he was four years ago.

"Come on, Hiro. Something came up at work? You're a professor. The only thing you have to do at work is show up and teach a class. And it's Saturday. There aren't even any classes going on." Tadashi says while crossing his arms. "I knew something was up, I just didn't expect to find my brother and my robot dressed in mech suits fighting crime together. Does Aunt Cass know?"

"No! You can't tell Aunt Cass! She'll freak!" I panic. Although I'm technically an adult now and I can make my own, rational decisions, Aunt Cass still hasn't really gotten over the bot fights I used to do when I was younger. This is probably about a thousand times worse than bot fighting too.

Tadashi looks at me as if he was sizing me up, glances over at Baymax, and then sighs, "Fine, I won't tell Aunt Cass." I release the breath of air I was holding onto, but then a spark flies out of Tadashi's arm just as we're about to exit the factory.

"Uh oh, we better go visit Suki, fast." Tadashi says, and jumps on behind Baymax for a ride home as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Wait, I can look at it." I tell him, squeezing onto Baymax's back as well. Tadashi looks at me, and rolls his eyes.

"We have to apologize to Suki sometime, and I really don't think you understand enough about the human anatomy to fix my arm." He says as we take off.

"Take us home, Baymax." I say, and then respond to Tadashi, "How hard can it be? It's just robotics. I'm a genius remember?" A little arrogant I admit, but really, how hard could it be?

We get home, and sneak past Aunt Cass working in the cafe, and Tadashi takes his sweater off so we can see the damage. There was almost a perfect hole where Tadashi was shot, and little sparks flying out of wire ends. I take a magnifying glass and inspect the hole further to see what kind of wires Suki used. However, the closer I look, the more confused I get.

"Where are these wires leading to? What is this made out of?" I grumble, half to myself, half to Tadashi.

"Suki has a patent on the wires she used for my skin, and you probably can't afford to buy it because it's super expensive and only sold to patients at the Takeda Hospital. Every wire that you can see, is make up of about 100 smaller wires coiled together to replicate veins and arteries and muscle tissue. Each different part is made of different wires. This isn't just something a genius robot programmer can fix, Hiro. We need to go to Suki."

Dumbfounded for probably the third time today, I concede defeat, and we catch the trolley which drops us off right outside Suki's apartment. It hadn't really hit me yet that I would be seeing Suki so soon after our argument, until I was standing outside, staring at her giant apartment once again. Tadashi was punching in the entrance code, and about to walk in when I stop him.

"What?" He asks, looking at me funny.

"I don't know what to say to her." I tell him.

"Tell her you're sorry for yelling at her, and that you want to be friends again." he says, and shrugs, "Suki forgives easily, so it probably won't be a big deal, especially if I go first. Relax, it'll be fine."

"Ok..." I say hesitantly. It's not that I'm still mad at Suki for what she did, especially after learning what she had to go through just to save Tadashi. It's just that I don't know how to face her anymore. I mean come on, I thought she was some poor, orphaned college student who had some untapped potential for robotics, and it turns out she's a rich robot genius who saved and changed my brother's life. Talk about game changer.

We get into the elevator and I'm jumpy the whole time we go up. When the door opens, I see the same front door as yesterday, and I start to tense up. Unexpectedly, Tadashi also tenses up and runs over to the door to stare at it.

"What?" I ask, seeing the concern all over his face.

"Something's wrong." He says, and doesn't even fish out his keys. Instead he turns the knob and the door swings open easily. The large tidy apartment from yesterday was gone, and it looks as if everything was turned upside down and ripped apart. Papers covered the entire floor and the couch in the living room seemed to have exploded and all the stuffing joined the papers on the ground. Even her kitchen table was broken in half and the light fixture was dangling precariously on a single wire still attached to the ceiling.

Tadashi runs through the entire apartment, haphazardly throwing up papers and couch stuffing, and when he returns to the front door, where I was still standing in shock, he pants with his face white and eyes wide, "Suki's not here."


	7. Chapter 7

**So I think I've basically finished writing the rest of the story! I'll be uploading the last three chapters soon! (Soon as in, probably the next three days?)**

**Suki's Perspective**

I wake up with my head throbbing and muscles sore. Peeking my eyes open, I find myself on the ground in a dark, dank laboratory with people standing at the opposite end whispering to each other. Laboriously pushing myself up, I hear, "She's up." from the people standing at the other end, and they begin to approach me.

When I finally make it into a sitting position, I look up to see a very familiar - and very unwelcome - face. With disdain clearly etched in my own face, the man replies, "Well, I'm glad we can finally have a chat too, dear." in his disgusting and slippery and vile and ugly voice.

"What do you want, Mr. _Weasletown_?" I spit, purposely botching up his name for the 700th time.

"IT'S _WESELTON_!" he shrieks (s/o to my other favorite Disney movie because I suck at naming people), and then takes a breath to calm himself to say in his original voice, "And I think we all know what I want."

"I already told you that I won't do such a thing." I say, attempting to put authority in my voice, but inside, I'm trembling like the fifteen year old I was three years ago after my father's death.

"Oh, but I think you will." He says, revealing his teeth in some kind of attempt to smile. "You see, if you don't, we'll just have to go after the thing that you've been trying to protect all this time. Won't we, men?" he continues, gesturing to his two large henchmen, the same ones that came to my house the night before.

"Too bad, but these two should have told you that he's not there anymore." I snarl at the empty threat he makes.

"Oh, but instead, he's out and about, frolicking with his little brother now, SO much safer than when you kept him locked up in that impenetrable prison." Wesleton smirks, and the blood drains from my face. "You'd best get to work quickly, my dear, or else the next thing you know, all that time and effort you spent fixing up that cyborg of yours will be wasted. Everything you'll need is in this room. If you try to leave or call for help, not only will he die, but that little brother and aunt of his too. So be a good girl, and finish your work. Once you do, I'll let you scamper off free." he states quickly and coldly, then with an over dramatic turn, he walks out of the lab and his two henchmen stand by the door he just left from.

**Hiro's Perspective**

"She's fine, right? She was just mad at us after we left her yesterday right? Don't worry, she'll be back by tonight." I attempt to calm both myself and Tadashi as I sit on the floor of Suki's apartment while Tadashi searches through all the papers we gathered from the floor.

"You don't understand, Hiro. The reason Suki bought this apartment wasn't because it was close to school. It's because it's one of the safest places to live in the city." He says, not looking up from the papers. "It's the tallest building in the area, and the windows are all bulletproof. The outside is riddled with booby traps and the front door doesn't unlock to anyone except me or Suki. It's basically an impenetrable fortress." He explains.

"Ok...so Suki is a little paranoid." I shrug, still kind of in denial of everything that's happening right now.

"No, she's not paranoid. It's because people have been trying to kidnap her since her dad died." He says, this time looking up from the papers and staring straight at me. "Ever since that time, Suki's been recruited by private companies everywhere and even the government, and most of the time recruiters end up more aggressive and coercive than understanding and persuasive."

"What? Why?!" I ask, seriously confused and shocked that something like that would happen to someone so small like Suki.

"Because Suki can recreate a human with only robotic parts. Completely undetectable until scanned by things like an MRI or they're opened up. Like me." He huffs, as if he'd explained this to me a hundred times already. When I still have a look of confusion, he adds, "They usually want her to make drones for the battlefield which can save a lot of lives, but also destroy so much more."

Finally understanding comes to me. If she can make drone armies, no one will ever have to fight in a war again, but that also means that people become even more desensitized to war happening around them. So many lives can be lost in other places if people can get their hands on human drones.

"We need to find Suki! Now! Give me those papers, they have to tell us something!" I exclaim, finally coming to terms with what we need to do in order to find her.

"Wait, hold on," Tadashi says as he struggles away from me with the papers still in his hands. "Hiro, wait!" He cries as we're playing tug of war with the papers, and then he shouts, "CALM DOWN!" as he lets go of the papers, causing me to fly back and all the sheets to scatter everywhere.

"What the heck, Tadashi?!" I shout at him, frustration boiling inside as I try to gather the papers again.

"There's nothing that's going to help us in there. We need to have a different plan." He says, calmly standing in place and watching me pick up everything off the floor.

"How can you be so calm about this!" I shout at him, "Suki is _kidnapped_! Who knows what group took her and what they're making her do! We need to help her!" I shout at him.

"We don't even know where she is right now, the best bet we have is to contact the police who can help us." Tadashi replies.

I stare at him in shock. Tadashi wants to go to the police? They'll never be able to find her! They take like three days just to organize a team and by then, Suki could be gone for good.

Suddenly, and idea pops into my head. "Baymax!" I shout, and Tadashi just looks at me with a pitying expression.

"Sorry, Hiro, but Baymax can't solve everything." he tells me, still not understanding.

"No, I installed a super scanner in Baymax. He has Suki's information because he treated her on the first day we met. Baymax can find Suki!" I shout, and then sprint out of the apartment leaving Tadashi struggling to keep up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own BH6! Unfortunate, I know.**

**Hiro's Perspective**

After Tadashi insisted that he come along, I took the time to find a spare suit for him, and then we finally set flight over San Fransokyo. Baymax uses his super scanner to locate Suki, but while we stood on the tallest skyscraper in the middle of the city, his radar found no match anywhere.

"This means she's probably not still in the city." Tadashi says solemnly, and then we head towards the outskirts of town to see if we could find a signal further out. We finally find a weak signal at the far east side of the city, 50 miles outside the city boundaries. As we fly closer to get a stronger signal, the cityscape quickly transitions from downtown buildings to patchy woods and then to just desert land.

Baymax lands directly on top of her weak signal, and we find ourselves standing in the middle of nowhere. Literally nowhere. There's no sign of any human life, and as dusk changes to night, even the shapes of the rocks became hard to see.

"I-I don't understand." I say in the darkness, with the only light coming from flashlights installed in Baymax's helmet.

"Maybe something of Suki's is here. We can't give up now. We can probably find a clue." Tadashi says, and starts sifting through the sand by his feet.

"You're just saying that cuz your arms starting to hurt." I say, trying to lighten the mood, but the desperation was starting to set in. Suki was the first friend I had made in awhile and we had so many things in common. I didn't even know her side of the story and I yelled at her, and now she's gone. Before I could beat myself up any further, Baymax came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Your neurotransmitters show that you are feeling sad and guilty. It is not your fault. There, there." he says.

"He's right, Hiro. It's not any of our faults. We have to find the people who kidnapped Suki because it's their fault. You're saving her, not harming her." Tadashi says, and we have a group hug in the middle of the desert at night.

"Thanks guys," I say, but then look around at the darkness surrounding us and sigh, "It's probably better if we come back tomorrow. We can't find anything in the dark, and tomorrow we can take the whole day to find her."

"You're probably right. It's not like this signal is moving anywhere soon either." Tadashi sighs as well, and then we get back on Baymax and head home, taking turns looking back at the empty desert land where Suki's signal was last found.

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

The next day, just before sunrise, both Tadashi and I were up and ready, gathering shovels, ropes, and anything else we thought we would need to find Suki, or at least a hint of where she could be. When the sky finally began to show hints of light, we were back on Baymax and heading back towards the desert.

Landing about 20 minutes later, Baymax scans the area again, and we find her signal in the exact same place as the night before. Immediately, both Tadashi and I start looking around and digging up random patches of sand, hoping to find a scrap of clothing or something else to go off of.

Baymax also says, "I will help." and begins inspecting a large boulder a little further off.

We work in silence for awhile, but before long, I find a weird rope after digging in the sand. I think it's a clue, so I start digging the rope out further and further.

"Hiro." Baymax says a ways off, but I was in the middle of a break through, so I ignored him.

"Hiro." Baymax says again, but I still ignore him. I had to find the end of the rope and where it led to.

"Hiro." Baymax says a third time.

"Baymax! I think I found something, so can you just let me..." my sentence disappears from my mouth when I see Baymax standing in front of a huge door in the side of the boulder he was looking at.

"I think Baymax found something better than your rope, Hiro." Tadashi says, smirking at the dingy piece of string I was still holding. Throwing the rope down, I run over to the door and see narrow steps descending into a pitch black hole. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Tadashi asks, and then makes an attempt to walk down the stairs, but Baymax holds him back.

"It is unwise for an injured person to go into unknown and dangerous environments." Baymax says, and then pulls Tadashi away from the door.

"Baymax is right. Tadashi, can you stay here and keep watch? If something happens to us, we'll need someone to call for help." I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone and switch it with his. "If we don't come out in an hour, call Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, and Honey. They also have suits and will be able to help us get out."

Tadashi has a disdainful frown on his face, but surprisingly agrees to staying outside. "I don't like it, but I know I'm going to be more of a liability than an asset, so fine." He says, and then plops down on a smaller rock nearby. "I'll be waiting here if you need me." and then pretends to be busy playing on my phone.

"Thanks, Tadashi." I say, and then I push Baymax down the stairs in front of me and rush down the dark staircase not waiting for Tadashi to suddenly change his mind.

Finally getting to the bottom, the staircase ended at a single door which surprisingly opened easily when I turned the knob. Immediately, a huge bear like man tried to grab at me, but then Baymax reached out and knocked the man out with punch. Shoving our way into the room, we find another man, almost as big as the first coming at us, but this time I was prepared and disposed of him with a quick punch to the face.

When the three seconds of craziness dies down, I finally get a chance to look around the room, which was a huge open space, filled with machinery and parts strewn everywhere. In the middle of the floor with her sweater falling off one shoulder with a tear stained face was Suki. Staring straight at me.

I sprint over to where she's sitting, and then slide onto my knees the rest of the way and pull her into an embrace. However instead of a romantic reunion like I had expected, Suki pushes me away and fear clouds her eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" she asks and then shakes her head and says, "It doesn't matter, you have to leave."

"What? We're here to rescue you." I say, completely dumbfounded.

"I don't need you to help me. I'll get out myself." she says, pushing herself off the floor into a standing position.

"Suki, you're in a basement underneath the desert, 50 miles outside of San Fransokyo." I tell her, also getting up from the ground.

Her eyes widen, and she grabs my arms before I'm fully upright and exclaims, "I'm still in San Fransokyo?!"

"50 miles outside, but essentially yeah." I say, but before I can tell her more, she looks around and suddenly she pushes me and Baymax underneath a large operating table and drapes a covering over it so we're hidden from view, telling us to shut up at the same time. Her shadow moves so it's in front of the table, just as the door we had come through bursts open again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own BH6 :P**

**Suki's Perspective**

Immediately after I pushed Hiro and Baymax under the table, Weselton enters the room and glowers at his now unconscious bodyguards.

"What have you done to your bodyguards, Ms. Suki?" He says in that gross, slimy voice of his.

"They were being annoying, so I knocked them out." I reply, not wanting him to be suspicious of Hiro and Baymax casually lounging under my operating table.

"Now, now, now, that's not going to help you keep your little cyborg pet safe." Weselton replies calmly while slithering closer over to where I was standing by the table.

"He's not my pet, and you coming down here every three hours certainly isn't helping me finish building your stupid drones." I sneer back, and before I could react, he slaps me right across the face.

"How dare y-" he begins to say, but then I hear Hiro starting to move under the table.

Panicking, I turn my teenage sass and angst on to the fullest level and scream in the loudest and highest voice I never knew I had, "DARE I WHAT? STOP WORKING ON YOUR STUPID ROBOTS?! I'M ONLY BEING STALLED BECAUSE YOUR STUPID GOONS KEEP DISTRACTING ME AND YOU KEEP ON FREAKING SHOWING UP DOWN HERE."

Weselton raises his hand to try and hit me again, but this time I grab his arm and twist it behind his back and push him to the floor. "GET OUT!" I scream, and then start throwing at him everything in range. Being the cowardly piece of trash he is, he quickly scampers out of the lab, ditching even his own bodyguards, not knowing what kind of wrath I would unleash on them.

When I don't hear his footsteps anymore, I take in a couple of deep breaths to calm myself, and then lift up the covers and pull both Hiro and Baymax out. "Wow, I had never known you could throw a tantrum like that, Suki." Hiro says, eyes wide.

"You guys have to get out of here." I ignore his comment and try to push them towards the door.

"No, we know that you're being forced to create drones, and we want to help you get out of here." Hiro insists, and stands his ground along with Baymax.

"Look, Hiro, I really appreciate you coming here to help me, but I can get out by myself." I sigh, just trying to get him out as quickly as possible, so Weselton wouldn't catch him.

"I don't care if you can take care of it yourself. You aren't alone anymore, Suki, let your friends help you." Hiro tells me, and for the first time since my dad died, I finally think I realized that I really wasn't alone anymore.

To insist that I say yes, Hiro does that thing with his eyes again , and it almost makes me want to agree. "But..." I start to say, but Hiro starts walking around the lab, not caring what I have to say in protest.

"If you're supposed to be building drones here, I wonder where you put them." he says, casually opening doors and looking into them.

When he says that, my eyes widen and I run to the door where my one prototype is stored. I spread my arms out to block him from opening the door, which was completely stupid, I realized about three seconds too late, because Hiro was on the other side of the lab, and he would have never even guessed which door it could have been behind.

"Ah hah, so it's that one." He says, quickly walking over to the door that I had blocked, "Tadashi says that you can create a perfect humanoid to look and act exactly like a living human being, completely undetectable until scanned by an MRI." He says, while trying to get past me. I quietly curse at Tadashi for telling Hiro, but focus most of my efforts in keeping Hiro away from the door.

Unfortunately, Hiro fakes a left and I fall for it, making me to fall to the left while he moves to the right and opens the door.

**Hiro's Perspective**

I open the door to where Suki is hiding her perfect drone and I find myself looking straight into a mirror. As least that's what I think until I realize that this is the robot Suki made. And it looks exactly like me. She copied everything from my hair to even my clothes. I turn to look at Suki, honestly a little creeped out, and I find her with her fingers to her forehead, her brow furrowed, and her face flushed red.

"This is soooooooo awkward..." she says, and then turns to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," I say, and then grab her wrist to turn her to face me, "Why does your robot look exactly like me?"

"Because...I had to make it look realistic, and I didn't have anyone else to base it off of..." she trails and I raise my eyebrows, suddenly more amused than creeped out.

"And..." I push, leaning my face down towards hers sensing that there was something more to it than just that lame excuse.

"And..." she follows, "I don't know." she says, trying to move away from me, but I keep my arms fastened onto her wrists. She wasn't going get an easy way out of this situation.

"You used my face on a robot that could potentially take over the world." I heckle with more amusement than disdain, "I think I deserve to know the reason."

"Because..." she says, pausing to nibble on her lip to think of what she was going to say, the whole time avoiding eye contact, "Because your face kept on popping up into my head, and I couldn't imagine anyone else to put on the robot instead." she says as if she was blaming me for the whole incident, but I can see her blushing from her turned head. Honestly after the initial bout of surprise, I thought it was kind of amazing how Suki could replicate me so accurately after just a week, and I pull her into a hug.

"Honestly, I couldn't get you out of my mind either." I whisper into her ear, both of us to blushing. I can't believe I just said something so cheesy...

We stand with our arms wrapped around each other for a long time, with Suki's face buried in my chest and my head nestled between her neck and her shoulder until Baymax suddenly says, "The robot looks exactly like Hiro, but does not show up on my scanner." causing both of us to realize the situation we were in. Stupid Baymax, we were actually having a moment here.

Jumping apart, both of our faces red, Suki turns to Baymax and replies, "That's because it has no trace of life in it. It can act and talk exactly like a human, but in the end, it cannot be scanned because it's a robot that cannot receive treatment, Baymax."

She then turns to me while clearing her throat, and says, "I think I have a plan that you can help me with." in the most professional voice possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own BH6**

**Hiro's Perspective**

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

It was pitch black outside, and once again I was flying over the desert back to Suki's prison under the sand; this time without Tadashi and a whole lot of fire power strapped to Baymax. Rewinding to about 12 hours prior, I left Suki after being debriefed with her plan, and after disposing of the two unconscious bodyguards outside the lab. While taking Tadashi back home, I relay the plan to him and he helps me prepare everything to accomplish our side - about a hundred times easier than Suki's half of the plan. When we realize that we have no way of getting all of our supplies out to the desert with both of us on Baymax's back, Tadashi easily concedes, and follows his act from earlier in the day, acting oddly calm and removed from the situation.

Which drove me mad of course. I mean, he's known Suki so much longer than I have, and yet he just says, "I believe in you, Hiro." smacks me on the back, and now here I am with enough explosives strapped on Baymax to destroy an underground laboratory through the old fire and brimstone method.

Arriving at the deserted spot for the third time in about 24 hours at exactly midnight, Baymax and I don't even hesitate and drop the loads of homemade incendiary bombs in three different areas as if we were just dropping eggs onto the pavement to see what would happen. As the last bomb drops and the first ignites on the ground below us, a feeling of dread comes over me and I react immediately.

"Baymax, scan for Suki!" I scream as the next bomb also ignites below us and a fire starts to spread across the desert.

"Suki is not in the woods as she said she would be. Suki's DNA match is still in the laboratory, but alive." Baymax replies, confirming my dread.

Suki hadn't left the lab yet, and I was stupid enough to just drop 90 pounds of Combined Effects Munition bombs (I just googled some scary bombs and this one seemed intense.) meant to destroy everything they come into contact through explosives and fire.

"Baymax, take us in. I am not losing someone else important to me in a fire." I tell him, and he dives straight through the rising flames and sonic punch straight into the lab.

Lo and behold, Suki is there, unconscious and on the ground, the super computer still flashing streams of code being deleted. Not wanting to compromise Suki's safety for the deletion of all the code, I scoop her off the ground before Baymax even lands, and fly out.

"Baymax, faster!" I shout, knowing that at any moment the fire would reach the heart of the lab and not only suck all the oxygen out through the fire, but explode the super computer and the pressure tanks at the same time.

We reach a height of about 50 feet and the heat from the fire just begins to dull before an explosion throws us from the sky and we're spiraling and tumbling out of the sky. I can make out pieces of debris from the lab shooting past us, almost taking out Baymax's thrusters as I'm thrown off his back.

I grab onto Suki and scream as we fall out of the sky. Baymax dives toward us and grabs us out of the way of a giant piece of concrete flying straight at us. When I had finally settled on Baymax's back with Suki nestled in between us, I finally breathe out a sigh of relief and let Baymax guide us back home.

**Suki's Perspective**

I hear a boom. Then two more consecutive ones from different directions. Which means Hiro's thrown the bombs. And of course, that means he didn't scan the area around the lab to know that I'm still in it. Perfect. The programming for the drones still hadn't been completely deleted yet, and I was still waiting for the last couple lines to be destroyed but apparently I wasn't going to get the chance to completely eliminate their trace. I run towards the door, not waiting for the program to delete, but the ceiling starts to cave. Debris falling on my head and dust obscuring my vision, a gigantic piece of concrete rams into my head and the last thing I can remember is thinking that I should have kissed Hiro when I had the chance and then thinking how awkward that would have been.

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

When I wake up in a strange place for the second time in about three days with every muscle still sore and my head throbbing, I groan in frustration. However this time, I feel soft bedding underneath me and when I open my eyes I see a normal dry wall ceiling and wall to wall bookshelves on my left. I hear people scrambling up a set of stairs and then finally see Hiro and Tadashi pushing a screen, while also trying to push each other, out of the way.

Tadashi wins with his superhuman robot strength and pounces onto me on the bed. "YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU COULD HAVE DIED, BUT YOU'RE ALIVE!" He shouts, burying his head into my shoulder.

"Whoa, Tadashi, calm down and shut up. You're hurting my head." I tell him, and hit him on his left side.

"I'm just so glad you're still alive." He says, letting go of me from his bear hug to grab my shoulders, and then smacking me on my right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?! I'm injured!" I whine.

"That was so dangerous! We should have just taken you out in the beginning and destroyed the lab with the bombs later! What were you thinking?!" He chastises, and then hugs me once more. Not letting me reply to his rapidly changing emotions, he continues, "I know. I know you needed to destroy the program, but seriously, you're so lucky that you only have a concussion. The last time one of the three of us was in a fire, four years of surgery was involved." he says as if he wasn't the cyborg in the room, before finally letting me go and getting off the bed.

"I was worried, ok? He threatened me, well he threatened you, and I just wanted to go back home." I tell him, and then smile, "But thanks for coming to help me."

Tadashi smiles back and then my stomach screams out in protest from not being fed for over 48 hours. "I'll go make some food! Stay put, Suki, I'm glad you weren't hurt, but you have a pretty severe concussion." Tadashi says, and I'm about to protest him going anywhere near a kitchen, but then Hiro steps up in front of Tadashi and lets him run downstairs to wreak havoc.

I look at him and see his face is squished up in a funny way and ask, "What's up?" as casually as possible.

He sits down on the bed in response, and grabs my hand. Moving my eyes back and forth from his face to our touching hands, I resist the urge to move, although I feel like squirming. In the end, I settle with just screaming internally.

"I'm so, so sorry, Suki." Hiro says, and I glance behind me to make sure he was talking to the right person. Okay, so it wasn't exactly what I expected him to say, but I stay silent and hope that he'll explain himself. Following my predictions, Hiro opens his mouth again and says, "I should have scanned for you first. I should have gotten you out first, but I just went ahead and threw the bombs and then you could have gotten hurt." I open my mouth to interject, but Hiro keeps on going, so I just sit and listen. "I'm also sorry about our whole fight with Tadashi. I didn't even ask you anything and just assumed a lot of things. I was just so confused from seeing him alive and then I lashed out against you when you did nothing wrong."

"Oh..." is all I can reply with. When did we fight again? It seemed like an eternity ago when that had happened.

Hiro suddenly gets up and throws his hands into the air, "I know it'll be hard for you to forgive me, but I've really been repenting over my actions and honestly, most of the things I said were just in the moment. I really-"

And then I feel the need to interrupt him because I really just did not understand what was happening. "Wait, what are you talking about?"I ask, and I see his arms slowly fall down to his sides and he stares at me like I had grown a second head.

"What do you mean, what? I'm apologizing to you because I messed up so many times, and I understand that you won't accept my apology, so I'm trying to convince you." he says, almost too fast and it takes me a bit to put everything he's saying together.

"But I never said I didn't accept your apology?" I ask, pretty sure that even with my concussion I remembered the past three minutes of conversation.

"Oh..." Hiro says this time, sitting back down on the bed.

"So, we're good? I accept your apology, so we can be friends again, right?" I ask, needing to have someone to use words to affirm our situation.

"Well..." Hiro starts, which immediately made me think he was going to reject me, "I was kind of hoping, that after you accepted my apology that we could be something more..." Hiro continues, leaning in towards me. There's a pause in our conversation and I lean a little towards him too, realizing that this could actually, totally go the right way.

"More...what?" I hedge. I may have been in social solitude for the past four years, but I think I got this hint.

"More...than..." Hiro says, leaning in even closer until our noses are touching and I can feel our breaths mingling in the inch between us. "Just..." he continues and begins to close his eyes.

"But _Professor Hamada_," I interrupt our moment loudly, seeing his eyes fly open in shock and he automatically backs away to see me holding in my laughter and smirk behind my hands.

He drops his head into his hands and groans, "I completely forgot..."

I shake my head in mock disapproval and say, "Tsk, tsk. We're only a week into class and you were already thinking of having a relationship with your student." I get out from under the covers and move closer to where he's sitting on the bed while his head is still in his hands.

"Stop, alright, I get it..." Hiro groans, lifting up his head from his hands and I throw my arms on top of his shoulders so that I lean my whole body weight into his. Surprising him and making him forget everything he was going to say.

"But..." I sing, "If you can wait maybe a year, and - oh I don't know - get to know me for more than a week; I can probably graduate in that time and consider going out with you." Before I plant my mouth on top of his.

Surprised, Hiro kind of freezes underneath me before relaxing his mouth and kissing me back, causing me to smile. He breaks our brief kiss and gently pulls us apart so that he can look into my eyes. "Suki, how are you going to graduate in a year?" Of course that's the first thing he thinks about.

Rolling my eyes I say, "Well,..." and stand up to head towards the stairs, "That means I'll just have to work super hard. No distractions, and no boyfriends to annoy me." I say, sticking my tongue out at Hiro.

He stands up beside me and grabs me into a long kiss, practically holding me up as I lose breath and all capability to think right. When we finally pull apart he smirks, "Well, I'm not your boyfriend right now, and I don't think that counts as annoying."

"Hmmm..." I hum and smile up at him, completely in love with how I fit into his arms and how he looks at me like I'm the only girl in the world. "I guess it was alright." I say, and turn to go down the stairs to save the kitchen and all the food from Tadashi's cooking.

**~~~FIN~~~**

**So this is the end! I hope you guys liked it! I know the ending was a bit rushed and probably really awkward, but please feel free to give me some tips and critiques for my first piece!**


End file.
